Play with Darkness
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: OneShot: A handsome Dark mysterious man. A sexy, young beauty. What happens when they cross paths with each other? YaoiLemons SxRFour Swords


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Legend of Zelda...sadly. (Weeps)

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficcie for my friend tacochickenwings. Hehe...she'll love this. **

**Warnings: This is a one-shot yaoi ficcie which contains a lemon in it. If you do not like, do not read. Oh..and no flames. **

**Ages: Shadow: 21, Red: 18**

**Rating: R (or M for ff) **

**Pairing: Shadow/Red(from Four Swords)**

**Play with Darkness**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri**

The sun peeked out of its merriment horizon, slowly ascending, colonizing the countryside into bright greens, pinks, and hews of blue in the sky. It was the morning hour in Hyrule. A gentle breeze was flowing through the trees, welcoming the arrival of an early morning summer. Bird were chirping, making their song known for everyone to hear. The sun shined on the gate of the castle entrance to Hyrule.

Slowly, a dark stranger appeared up on the hill, looking down at the gate entrance of Hyrule. The dark man had brightly crimson eyes, a pale complexion covering his smooth, pale skin. He silky black locks swirled around him, gently flowing through the morning breeze. He toned body, rippled through the tight black t-shirt and leather pants that he was wearing. The tall, young man looked down blankly at the castle entrance, slowly smirking to himself of what chaos he could cause for today. The dark man slowly descended from the hill and walked towards the castle entrance.

The dark man entered into Hyrule Town Center, where the hustle and bustle of the townspeople were going on. Many merchants came into the droves of the Town Center, selling their various items. There was a crowd of people gathering around a certain merchant, who was selling various cisterns, vases, plush pillows and other things. He attention suddenly gazed away from the market towards a bar at the right side of town. He soon walked towards the bar, swinging the door open and walking inside the bar.

Faces soon looked up, wondering who the strange man was who had just walked in. The dark man took off his black cloak and hung it up in the entrance. He smoothly walked towards an empty seat and quickly sat down, reading a menu that was on the table. A young waitress eyed the Dark man, her eyes glittering with excitement. She was a beautiful girl adorned with golden locks, flowing down. Her eyes were colored with a hint of green and her lips were moist and red, pouted to perfection. She wore a long flowing dress, with her breast elevated, showing her cleavage scandalously. She looked at the dark man sitting in the table a few feet away from her, licking her lips at the thought of the gorgeous man being hers. She slowly walked towards the dark, handsome man, her hips swaying flirtatiously. She slowly walked right up to him, twirling her hair around, pushing her breast outward.

"Welcome to the Green Tavern," She said seductively to the dark man, "What can I get for you?"

The Dark man slowly looked upward, seeing the young waitress pushing her breast forward to him, glittering her eyes at him, licking her lips slowly. The Dark Man smirked at her, seeing that she was trying every effort to arouse him.

"There is nothing you can offer to me my dear," the Dark man hissed, "but I would like a glass of beer and some roast chicken."

The young waitress was taken aback by the Dark man's blunt retort. She instantly huffed at him and turned around, stomping her feet away, angered that the handsome Dark man had dismissed her blankly. A young man looked at her, seeing her eyes blazing furiously with anger. He had smoothly, silky hair, which was colored dirty blond. His eyes were colored in oceanic blue and his lips curved to perfection. His skin was smooth and soft, lightly tanned. He wore a red shirt with his khaki pants slightly lowed on his hips, showing his perfect navel and his toned abs. His toned body was small in frame but beautifully aligned with his form. His foots were dressed in khaki sandals. He quickly looked back at the direction that the young woman left, seeing the handsome, Dark man sitting quietly at the table, tapping his fingers impatiently. The young man focused his attention back to the young waitress, who was preparing a tray to serve for the customers at the Bar.

"What's wrong?" the young man inquired to the young waitress.

"That guy blew me off. I was trying to get him to notice me every way possible and he just blew me off. The nerve of that guy," the waitress huffed.

Soon, the bartender, a man in his late 40's appeared next to the young waitress, cleaning his counter with a rag. The bartender looked at the young, Dark man sitting quietly in the table, tapping his fingers. He looked back at the young waitress and chuckled.

"I've heard of that youngster. His name is Shadow. He comes around here sometimes just to get a couple of drinks," the Bartender explained, "He's a hard fellow to figure out. Many young women are interested in him for his appearance is quite stunning, but he never had an interest for any of them, for some reason."

"Well. He didn't have to be so blunt with me. He could've said 'no' politely," the young waitress scoffed.

"That's not in his nature to be...'polite'," the Bartender replied, chuckling to her.

"Hmm...he is a strange fellow," the young man said, "but, at the same time...quite handsome."

"Humph! I'm not going back there and giving him his order. You do it," the young waitress said, shoving the tray to the young man. The young man stood there, his mouth agape at the young waitresses reaction.

"There's no one else here, youngster," the Bartender said, chuckling silently. The young man pouted slightly at the Bartender. The young man proceeded to walk up towards the Shadow, holding the tray of food firmly. Soon, the young man approached him, slowly lowering the tray down. Shadow quietly looked up, seeing the beautiful young man placing his jug of beer down carefully in front of him. Shadow scanned his crimson eyes on the beautiful young man, as he carefully puts his tray of the steaming hot, roasted chicken in front of him. The young man smiled at him brightly, placing his tray underneath his arm.

"There is your order, sir. If there is anything else you need, please don't hesitate to ask," the young man said.

"What is your name," Shadow slyly said, looking at the young man with eager eyes.

The young man looked at Shadow widely, taken aback by his request. He nervously swallowed, eyeing Shadow. "M-My name is Red," the young man answered.

Shadow leaned close to Red, gesturing him to come closer. Red nervously leaned down towards Shadow, his face sweating. Shadow gently tilted his head up, brushing his lips against Red's lobes, his breath gently blowing into his lobes.

"What a beautiful name, for such a beautiful creature as yourself," Shadow whispered seductively.

Red face flushed a tint of pink, his eyes widening even further. Shadow leaned back, smirking at Red. Red stood upright, his eyes widened in shock, looking at Shadow nervously. Shadow slyly leaned back at his chair, licking his lips seductively. Red faces flushed in pink, unable to hide his blush.

"I-If that is all you need, sir, then I'll be on my way. I have other customers to attend to," Red stammered, still blushing wildly. He quickly walked away from Shadow, who was eyeing his every movement. Red walked up to the Bartender, his body shaking all over.

"Oh...my," Red gasped, "I-I can't believe it. H-He made a pass at me."

"He sure did, youngster," the Bartender said.

Red clutched his stomach, feeling nervous. He looked at the Bartender, his oceanic eyes shifting nervously. The Bartender smiled at Red, nodding understandingly.

"You've been working hard all day, Red. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" the Bartender said, smiling at Red, "Go on home."

"Thank you, sir," Red replied. He quickly placed the tray down on top of the counter, smiling at the Bartender.

Red turned around and started to walk towards the door. Shadow watched Red walking away. He gently thrusted his hand out and grabbed Red's wrist. Red stopped immediately, slowly gazing his attention at Shadow nervously. Shadow smirked at Red, standing up. He quickly spun Red around, smoothly trailing a finger against Red's check, causing him to blush.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Shadow huskily said. Red eyes widen in shock.

"I-Is he asking me out on a d-date?" Red thought, his whole body sweating nervously. Shadow's crimson eyes glinted in excitement and lust, constantly staring at Red. Red immediately freed his grasp Shadow and quickly ran out of the building. Shadow continued to start at Red, his eyes lusting him.

"I will have you, my startling beauty. You'll see," Shadow thought. He walked back to his table and started to enjoy his food.

Shadow walked around the town area, looking at everyone hustling with their everyday errands. Soon, Shadow saw a shady building at the corner of the alley way, which was named Blooming Flowers. Shadow had known, as well as everyone in Hyrule, that building was a whore house. Shadow started to walk towards the building, walking through the door. The house was dimly lit, surrounded by women who were scantily dressed. A women, who was wearing a tight fitting corset with her breast pushed up high. The women was in her early 40's, with tons of makeup smeared on her face. She swayed her hips towards Shadow, looking at him.

"So, fella. What do you need? I have plenty of girls here that can give you some... "loving"," the woman said, eyeing him lustfully.

Shadow looked around, seeing the many women giving him winks and blowing him kisses, puffing their chest out to him. Shadow sneered at the woman, looking focusing his attention back to the hostess. "There is all these beauties, but only one has my interest. I was told that I could find that beauty, in here," Shadow said.

"There is no one but us these women in here," the hostess said. Soon, steps were heard coming downstairs from the second floor. Shadow looked intently at the staircase. Red came out from the stairs, carrying a box with him.

"Here is the box that you wanted, Rachel," Red said. He placed the box down, next to Rachel. As soon as he stood up, he froze at noticing Shadow standing in front of him. Shadow smirked at Red, smiling at him seductively. Red gulped nervously, his whole body shaking. Shadow slowly walked toward him, his every step swaying smoothly.

"You see, my lady. This is the beauty that has stroke my interest," Shadow said, checking out Red. Red instantly started to move away, walking towards a door. He quickly entered into the door, shutting it behind him.

"How did he find me," Red thought, "He's so handsome. I want him too...wait..stop that! I can't think like that. I don't even know him."

"But...he's so handsome," Red spoke to himself.

"Am I," Shadow smirked, appearing behind Red. Red instantly turned around, walking backwards towards the bed. Shadow slowly approached him, quickly grabbing his waist, gently pressing himself against Red.

"Don't be afraid of me, my beauty. I won't bite," Shadow huskily said, trailing his finger softly at Red's cheek. Red shivered slightly, closing his eyes. Shadow gently leaned his head down, nipping at Red's neck gently. A slight moan escaped from his lips, his spine shivering over Shadow's tender touch. Red quickly broke away from Shadow, blushing out of embarrassment. Shadow sat down on the bed, quickly grabbing Red's waist and pulling him, sitting him on his lap. Red started to sweat nervously, his whole body shaking.

"Please..let me go. I don't even know you that well and...," Red said, but was interrupted as he felt something hard rub against his ass. He slightly moaned at the tender feeling, his cheeks tinting into a colored pink. Shadow smirked at Red as he slowly started to grind at Red, rubbing his hardness against him. Red gasped at feeling Shadow's hardness, his whole face blushing red, blood rushing to his groin. Shadow started to grind harder, gently grasping Red's hips as he was grinding him. Red moaned out of pleasure, his face blushing even brighter. Red's moans became louder, bucking towards Shadow's hardness. Shadow slowly slipped his fingers underneath Red's shirt, slowly grasping his soft, smooth skin. Red gasps and pants were heard constantly, his entire face lighted in a crimson shade. Slowly, Shadow slipped his strong but gentle hands underneath his pants, stroking his hardened member. Red hitched his breath at the feeling of Shadow's hands grasping him.

Shadow proceeded to stroke his member evenly, pumping him gently and evenly. Red pants became more exasperated as he felt the his fingers gently moving along his length. Shadow abruptly started to get up, holding Red steadily as he continued to grind against him, while stroking his member. Soon, Shadow placed Red on the bed, laying him on his stomach. He started to grind even harder, moving his other hand underneath Red's pants, stroking his member, pumping it fully while grinding against his ass. Red plopped his head on the soft mattress, his breathe becoming uneven, sweat dropping along his face and his body. Red's moaned loudly, panting and gasping, his body shivering cooly with the gently touches and sensual movements from Shadow's grinding. Shadow's moans escaped his moist, juicy lips, panting slowly and smoothly. Shadow released his grasp from Red, flipping him over.

Red looked up, his faces flushed in a bright red color, panting slowly. Shadow looked at Red passionately, leaning his face closely towards him. Instantly, Shadow pressed his lips against Red's, slowly sending him a passionate, sweet kiss. Red closed his eyes, allow Shadow lush lips caress him softly. Shadow continued the sweet kiss, brushing his pink tongue along Red's bottom lips, wanting access into the sweet, sensual cavern. Red openly replied to Shadow, opening his mouth lightly, allowing Shadow to taste his cavern. His tongue brushed along the sharp teeth and lush tongue, sucking at Red's tongue gently and sensually. Red moaned loudly, holding Shadow's head gently in place, allowing Shadow to continue sucking his tongue gently.

Shadow broke off from Red, panting lustfully at him. Red slowly got up, his eyes glittering with excitement and lust at the same time. Slowly he swallowed, continually panting, looking at Shadow's brightly lit crimson eyes. Red slowly got up, his body shaking all over.

"What's happening to me?" Red thought, "Am I falling...in love with him? How can I? I just meet him. I-I need..to get out of here."

"I love you, Red," Shadow whispered softly, "and I want to show you the affection I can give you."

"I-I," Red stammered nervously, slowly backing away from Shadow, "I..need to go."

Suddenly, Red abruptly ran towards the door, bolting out of the room and outside of the building, leaving Shadow standing in the middle of the room agape.

"Having cold feet my precious! Don't worry! I'll ease your qualms," Shadow whispered to himself, instantly disappearing from the building.

Red ran through the lush grass, outside of hyrule castle, never gazing back for a second. Tears streamed along his beautifully curved cheeks, dripping along on the soft grass as he continued to run. Soon, Red approached a beautiful grove, that had apple trees surrounded alongside it and a river flowing through the middle of the grove. He slumped down on the middle of the floor, crying.

"Why am I falling for him? I don't even know him," Red sobbed, "But...I can't help it. The way he kissed me, stroked me, and grinded me...oooo...so good. I want him, need him...I-I love him."

Red looked down at the river, his tears stained alongside his cheeks. Suddenly, the river started to reveal Shadow standing right behind him. Red immediately got up, wiping away his tears, looking away from Shadow. Shadow slowly tilted Red's head towards him, facing him.

"I'm right here, my beauty," Shadow smoothly said, looking at Red lovingly, "and, I 'll give you my affection."

Red looked at Shadow, his eyes glazing with love, passion and lust. Suddenly, Red pressed his lips firmly against Shadow's in a heated kiss. Shadow kissed Red passionately, his tongue darting into the sweet cavern. Shadow pushed Red down on the soft grass, kissing him continually. Shadow broke off the kiss from his lips and started to nip at Red's neck, licking and nibbling at it softly and gently. Red closed his eyes and leaned back, a moan escaping from his lips. Shadow slid his hands downwards, roaming around Red's chest softly. He slowly started to lift his shirt up, sliding his fingers on the taunt muscles and smooth, creamy skin. Red watched as Shadow was lapping his slicked tongue on his chest, gently twirling his tongue around the nipple, lapping it slicked and wet. Red gasped, his body shivering over the sensual, sinful touches. Shadow continued lapping his tongue on Red's nipple, slowly moving down to his cut abs, sending playful nips on his abs sweetly.

Red panted, arching his back at the touch, his breath in ragged rhythms. Shadow smirked slightly, continuing his sensual touches. Soon, he trailed his tongue down the rims of red's pants, tugging his teeth at the edges of the pants. Slowly, Shadow unbuttoned the pants and started to slip them off, causing Red eyes to widen. The pants then were tossed aside as Shadow started to slip off his shirt, revealing a muscular body underneath. Red drooled over seeing Shadow's broad shoulders and cut abs, his body glistening with sweat all over. Red blushed at seeing the sexy man above him, smirking proudly. Shadow started to pull down Red's trousers, seeing the aching length, licking his lips seductively. Shadow spread Red's legs, licking his inner thigh slowly. Red hitched his breath, breathing unevenly, shivering at the touch. Shadow moved upward, gently licking his aching member slowly, sending shivers down Red's spine, tingling with excitement. Shadow smirked at Red and slowly engulfed his member, sucking it gently. Red gasping, moaning loudly, his cheek brightening in a crimson color.

Shadow smirked in his length, continually sucking, bobbing his head. Red bucked his hips towards Shadow, moaning loudly, panting and gasping for breath. Shadow slowly held his hips gently but firmly, holding them in place as he continued sucking. He started to suck harder, twirling his slicked tongue around the length, causing screams to be heard out of Red's sexy throat, calling his name. Soon, Shadow released himself from Red, looking up at his lustful eyes, sparkling with desire and passion. Shadow then slid off his pants slowly, his body slicked with sweat. He bended down, gently lifted up Red's hips until he saw his tight entrance. Slowly, he licked his slicked, pink tongue at the sensitive entrance, sending shivers down Red's spine. Shadow darted his tongue inside his tight entrance, twirling around the sweet cavern, sucking into his entrance. Loud moans echoed out of Red's throat, his back arching at the sensation pleasure that had flooded him. Shadow continued darting his tongue deeper, licking the supple muscles inside his tightness, stretching his entrance even further, causing Red to shade in a bright crimson color. Soon, Shadow slowly withdrew his tongue from the tight entrance, his eyes lidded in lust and passion.

"So, Red. Are you ready..for my affection?" Shadow huskily said, his breath slowly cooling over his moist lips. Red slowly nodded, raising his hips high enough for Shadow. Shadow slowly positioned himself over at Red, wrapping his legs around his waist. He pressed forward into his tight entrance, sheathing his length slowly. Red gasped at the feeling of his enlarged length inside of him. Red panted slowly, his blush glowing brighter. Shadow slowly started to thrust, his eyes never leaving Red's. Red moaned and winced slightly, feeling a tinge of pain, but pleasure flooding him. Shadow pulled out temporarily, looking at Red's facial expression to see if he was hurting him. Red panted, licking his lips, looking at Shadow's crimson eyes, pleading for more. Seeing that Red wasn't feeling any pain, he sheathed himself fully into him, thrusting deeper into Red, causing wails of moans to be heard from his sensual lips.

Shadow started to thrust harder into Red, causing his pants to become ragged, sweat dripping down his body, his erection pulsating. Shadow looked at Red's throbbing erection and started to gently stroke it with his hands, pumping his length, while thrusting into him. Red moaned, writhing in pleasure, his hips bucking towards Shadow's, his every breath ragged over the stimulating sensation.

Shadow smirked, pumping even faster, thrusting deeply into Red, hearing his screams and moans echo throughout the meadow.

"Look...at me, my koi," Shadow gasped, sweat dripping down from every pore of his body, in full ecstasy. Red struggled to tilt his head up, opening up his eyes, looking deeply into the crimson pools, moaning loudly as Shadow continued to thrust into him faster and deeper, while stroking his weeping erection.

"S-Shadow...," Red panted, unable to stop shivering from the sensual touches and pleasure that his body was flooding over from Shadow. Red arched his back, and closed his oceanic pools, feeling the sweet pleasure of Shadow, thrusting into him feverently. Shadow pumped his erection even faster, causing wails to sound out deep within Red's throat. Red body was shaking all over, his body climaxing into it's peek.

"SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW," Red bellowed out, spilling his juices all over Shadow's hands.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD," Shadow howled out, emptying himself deeply in Red, sending shivers down his spine as he felt the burning, hot seed deeply inside of him. Shadow collapsed on top of Red, panting and gasping, his eyes lidded in ecstasy. Red gasped for breath, his whole body shivering over the warmth of the handsome man on top of him.

Slowly, Shadow pulled out of Red and laid down next to him, his eyes gazing into the soft, sparkling, oceanic pools. Red slowly curled up upon Shadow, softly touching his steamy, sweaty chest, looking up upon the crimson pools.

"I..love you Shadow," Red panted softly, never leaving his gaze.

"I love you too, my koi," Shadow purred, stroking his back smoothly and softly. The two men held each other closely together, slowly drifting off into a peaceful slumber, watching the shades of blue turn into black, with diamonds lit into the sky.

**Well...that's the end. I hope you like it. Please Review my ficcie. Oh..and it's finally finished taccochickenwings. YAY! (Smiles)**


End file.
